


Monochrome Magpies of Memory

by bug_from_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Character Death, First Kiss, Last Kiss, M/M, MAGPIES!, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Nursery Rhyme References, does it count as a reference if that's the plot of the piece????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: As a small child Albus had heard the muggle rhyme 'one for sorrow'. It's perhaps why, throughout the course of his life he notices the appearance of magpies.





	Monochrome Magpies of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> All disclaimers apply, I don't own Harry Potter or any associated characters or works, or the poem used. If I did, it would be a _very _different book series.  
>  If anyone sees any errors please feel free to point them out, preferably when dealing with tenses!__
> 
> __
> 
> __(I literally started this months ago, and only just finished it... *facepalm*)_ _

_One for sorrow ___

__There are some things Albus knew to be true. Aberforth hated Gellert for one. Gellert was gone for another. Out of the corner oh his eyes Albus spotted the small monochrome magpie outside the window. He let a corner of his lips tilt upwards. The line from the nursery rhyme coming to mind. Sorrow was an accurate feeling right now. Of course the single magpie was only coincidence. Turning away from his thoughts, he leaned down to pick up the slip of paper near his feet. The remains of one of the many letters sent between Gellert and himself. Turning his thoughts away from the childrens nursery rhyme he focused on the task at hand._ _

___Two for mirth ____ _

____“Of course,” Albus said laughing, back pressed against the gravestone opposite Ignotus Peverell. “We would succeed at making a spell to turn your hair green.” It was a particularly hilarious result. Gellert’s usually neat blonde hair, now a bright lime green; as he leaned against the Peverell grave, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “Another attempt?” he questioned, twirling his wand, a mischievous look on his face, as he eyes Albus’ auburn locks. As Albus laughed, he didn’t notice the two magpies landing on one of the headstones a few graves down._ _ _ _

_____Three for a funeral ____ _ _ _

______The September air was pleasant, if only the reason he was out here could be as nice. Instead it was a funeral for his sister. His poor sister who shouldn’t have been involved. Sighing Albus looked around the small group of people. His aunt, brother and Ms. Bagshot. No Gellert. Eyes catching on a tree, off to the side he noticed the three magpies perched on the branches. It may have been a muggle rhyme, but it was almost funny, the coincidence._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Four for a birth ____ _ _ _ _ _

________The birth of Harry James Potter had been a momentous one. One of two possible children prophesied to defeat The Dark Lord. Four magpies flitted around their house in Godric’s Hollow that day. Albus hadn’t been there, but he had known the boy was born._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Five for silver ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The day of Tom Riddle’s sorting hadn’t seemed like a dark one, not then. The shift of the tie from black to silver and green had not spelled out doom. The five magpies that had haunted his dreams the night before had not seemed to be a warning. In the following decades, Albus would question how he had missed all the warning signs. But on September 1st, 1938, Tom Riddle was just one more student, albeit a darker than usual one, sorted into Slytherin house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Six for gold ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Albus had spent the train ride to the school nervous. He had befriended Elphias Doge, a fellow first year at least. Few people wanted to talk to him, the son of a famed muggle hater. Turning to his new friend he looked up pointed to the sorting hat. “What house do you want?” he questioned right as Elphias was called up to the front of the Great Hall. “GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted after a few silent moments of deliberation. “Albus Dumbledore.” As he was called up, he sent a final look at the doors of the room. No turning back now. Sitting down on the bench he locked eyes with Elphias, Hogwarts wouldn’t know what to expect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Seven for a secret never to be told ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Excuse me! Professor Dumbledore! Can I talk to you for a minute. The Daily Prophet is hoping for your account of the duel between yourself and Grindelwald.” Albus turned sharply, eyeing the young reporter. He looked barely out of school, and like this was his first major story. He could give a story easily enough, not a true account of what happened, not completely, but as close to the truth as he could say. Smiling at the reporter, he nodded. “Yes, I can spare some time.” he answered, the squawking of seven magpies ringing in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Eight for a kiss ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The last time, Albus kissed Gellert, it was the day of the duel. After he had gained possession of the wand, and before the aurors swooped in. Albus stepped towards him, breathing heavy, and exhaustion painting his features. It had been an impressive battle, and unseen by any others. Aside from the lightshow, no one would know what had happened. Magpies began to come back to their previous perches from before the battle, eight of them. Gellet was, as he always had been, beautiful. “I’m sorry.” It’s a whispered confession before a brief touching of lips, and then the approaching sound of aurors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Nine for a wish ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Things always seemed somewhat hazy in the mid summer heat. Affections, responsibilities, object permanence, and reality. It’s perhaps why, when Albus silently wished to be able to kiss Gellert, that the next day it had happened. They had been sitting in the graveyard, surrounded by books, when it had happened. Between one word and the next Gellert had leaned forward, capturing Albus lips with his own. In the hazy summer heat, and the euphoria from the kiss, Albus didn’t even notice nine magpies taking flight- a wish fulfilled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________And ten for a bird you must not miss ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________In the five years since Albus had won the duel, he had tried, and failed to compose a letter to Gellert. It had never worked, too much, guilt- too much anger. So many pieces of parchment thrown into the fire. Leaning back, Albus sighed, reaching his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. If he was going to contact Gellert at any point, now would be it. With the growing power Tom was acquiring, it would probably be the best decision. Would the letter even get to him though? Would Gellert even read it. Shifting his eyes to the window he let his eyes observe the horizon, ten magpies flying by the window. A bird you must not miss, yes, he would not miss Gellert anymore. Settling down into his desk, he pulled a piece of parchment and a quill closer to him and started composing, 'To Gellert Grindelwald…’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________~~_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Alternate #7: Seven for the devil, his own self ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Albus had seen the Gellert in the news. It was hard not to when he was featured so frequently. Portrayed as a demon, a devil, somehow inhuman. It wasn’t correct, not wholly at least. Gellert was wizard like any others. More intelligent, and more ambitious, but human nonetheless. It was perhaps why, the seven magpies that seemed to haunt Albus’ dreams of him were particularly intriguing. Gellert was not the devil, even if it would be easier if he were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
